Troublemaker
by angelflutest
Summary: Meet Chris, one of the many interns fighting for a chance to work at Google. With little college education she is considered the underdog, after being stuck with the 'leftovers' she quickly makes an enemy out of Stuart. When she misses a day, what will the group discover when they go looking for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!  
And welcome to the newly updated Troublemaker!  
Just so everyone knows I got this category up, and I hope I do it justice. I saw it opening night and I have been hooked ever since, and this idea wouldn't let me fully focus on my other stories.  
So, a quick reminder, I own nothing, except Chris, she's mine and please do not steal her.  
Without further delay here is my first chapter! Enjoy!**

"I'm sorry Chris, there's just nothing we can do."  
"You can't do this to me! I've been here for almost five years!"  
"I know, and I'm sorry. But you just aren't useful to us anymore."  
Standing up I glared down at the skinny blonde woman that was my boss, her clear brown eyes giving me a level look as my career crashed down around me, taking a calming breath I resisted the urge to punch her in the face.  
"Fine, I never liked this job anyway, the customers are rude, and you're a bitch."  
Throwing my ID on her organized wooden desk with a light tap, I walked out screaming profanities as I went before jumping in my starburst blue Dodge Ram 2500, throwing it in gear I took off towards my apartment. Maneuvering my truck around the crowded streets of San Francisco with expert ease, ignoring the looks I was receiving as my truck vibrated from the base in my music. Sitting at a red light I found myself bobbing my head to the music softly, thinking about what I was going to do now that I had no form of income to pay my rent, cringing at the thought of driving home a failure after leaving almost all of my family to come here. Seeing the light turn green I took off, smiling when I turned down the familiar road leading to the large apartment complex that I helped manage, unfortunately for free, I couldn't have my land lord, a very sweet old man who gave me my apartment free for the first three months while I found a job, to pay me. Putting the truck in park I walked up the three steps and into my apartment. Walking through the front door, looking around at the small studio apartment. With the tan walls, and cherry wood floors, my computer sitting on the loveseat in front of the small TV, my 'bedroom' was off to the right hidden by a half wall, to the left was a white door which lead to the restroom. Hearing a soft whine I smiled at the large white dog sitting in front of me. Her big brown eyes shinning with excitement as her giant fluffy tail flapped against the ground her giant head tilting to the side revealing the hot pink, jewel incrusted collar I had bought her for Christmas last year.  
"Hey Baby girl, we might have to go back to Oklahoma, if momma can't get a new job."  
Her ears perked at my tone before pushing her head into my hand, smiling I moved my hand higher on her soft head, scratching behind her ear before moving to grab my laptop, clicking through jobsites on Google, feeling a little out of touch as my mind wondered in boredom.  
"This is useless Baby."  
She whined as she laid down with her head in my lap looking at the computer screen.  
"I don't know what to do."  
Sighing I starred at the white screen for a moment, rolling my eyes as something occurred to me, I was only twenty-one, might as well try an internship. Deciding it couldn't hurt I did a search for the top internships, blinking at the number one company that popped up.  
"What about Google?"  
Baby barked happily, causing me smile and pat her head lightly while opening the link.  
"Well, what the hell? Never hurts to try, right girl?"  
Filing out all the information needed, I sent a silent prayer that this would work before setting my computer on the floor and turning on a movie before settling down for the night.

**So what do we think of the revision?  
Remember to review guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**Oh my God, I can not believe how well this story is going over!**

**Thank you masterkathy, WinchesterDixionBros, jokester12, Pluv1430000, and Jane R. Doe for your reviews! Most questions will be answered in this chapter (I hope so anyway). And this is a Suart/OC fic, eventually. Just thought I would clear that up.**

**With all that said, please enjoy the revision!**

Waking up the next morning, looking around in a daze after realizing I was in my living room and not my bedroom, the TV playing the news, Baby sleeping on my chest.  
"Morning sweetie, get off."  
She blinked at me before hopping off and stretching, her claws barely scratching at the floor, while I sat up sighing as joints popped from sleeping on the hard love seat; glancing at my computer on the floor I noticed my mail icon was bouncing.  
"What?"  
Clicking on the little icon, screaming with excitement when I read the letter from Google, re reading it a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming.  
"I have an interview Baby!"  
She tilted her head before walking over and nudging her empty white with pink polka dots food bowl. Rolling my eyes I turned back to the screen.  
"Thanks for the excitement. Let's see…my interview is…at 2 o'clock, so in…crap, one hour."  
Jumping up I hurriedly took a shower, blow-drying my blonde hair so it fell in it's natural waves down to the center or my back, and applying light makeup to my green eyes, shoving my navy blue rimmed glasses on my face before pulling on a nice light pink blouse that complimented my lightly tanned skin. Grabbing my computer I moved it to the table, sitting in front of it a second before the video chat popped up with two people smiling at me.  
"Chris?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
The girl smiled at me while the guy nodded.  
"I'm Jane and this is Dale. We're going to ask you some questions, ok?"  
"Sounds good."  
They nodded before glancing at a sheet of paper.  
"First off, it says here you are not enrolled in college?"  
I nodded at the guy, already knowing this was going to come up.  
"No sir, I finished my first year, but I could not afford my second year."  
"So what have you been doing then?"  
I smiled at Jane when she nodded when I explained the lack of funding.  
"I have been working as a manager at Bass Pro Shops for four and a half years, I was promoted after my first six months from cashier to team lead, then after a year in that position I was promoted to store manager, and I also help my landlord manage his three apartment complexes."  
The pair nodded again, giving me the impression that they liked my interview so far.  
"Ok, now, we have a question that most of our interns enjoy. If you were shrunk to three inches and placed in a blender what would you do?"  
Blinking at the screen for a moment, thinking through my answer I smiled.  
"Well, a blinder only runs for what? Maybe eleven hours? So I would climb up on the little plastic piece in the center and enjoy the ride until it stops then climb out of the blinder, since most blinders are glass it wouldn't take much to climb, or knock over from the inside. And then I would find a way to change back to my normal size, write a book about the experience, sell that book and go on with my life."  
"Original."  
I covered my mouth trying not to laugh; until Baby decided she was tired of being ignored and propped her front paws onto the table, shoving her face close to the computer. Sighing I pulled her back, quickly apologizing.  
"I am so sorry, usually she stays off the table."  
"Who is she?"  
"This is Baby, I rescued her after she was dumped on the side of the road four years ago."  
Jane awed while Dale typed on his computer.  
"Ok, I think we have all the information we need, we will send you an email next week."  
"I can't wait."  
Clicking off I glared at Baby as she panted, looking at her bowl.  
"Fine, fine, I just hope I get this internship."  
Filling her bowl with dog food I went about calling my landlord only to find he wasn't there but his wife, a woman who treated me like a daughter since I moved in, who set an appointment next week for me to talk with her husband and her. Thanking her, again, before hanging up and glancing at the clock on the wall I let out a sigh before making breakfast and turning on my cell phone, not surprised when it started going off with tenants calling with problems.  
"And so it begins."

(A week later)

"Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Rose. I really appreciate this."  
"You're welcome Chris. Good luck."  
I nodded, waving good-bye to my landlord and his wife, his blue eyes shinning as I walked away while Mrs. Rose grabbed her husbands arm, her curly grey hair sitting neatly on her head. They had agreed to wave my rent and expenses if I get the internship. Walking back to my apartment, patting Baby's head before clicking through my emails, smiling when I saw one from Google.  
"This is it sweetie."  
Reading through the email I smiled, reading it again to make sure I had read the official email correctly.  
"Looks like I have a drive in the morning, I'm going to Google headquarters."

**So what do we think of the revision?  
Reviews are always welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone,  
Here is another revised chapter!  
I'm still in shock with the response this story is getting. Of course big thanks to Your Yoda I will be, Pluv143000, .7370, Jane R. Doe, Little Black Earrings, Amber Shayde, and WinchesterDixionBros for the reviews! Always appreciated guys, it makes me want to update faster. Ok, won't keep you guys any longer! Please enjoy!**

Waking up the next morning sending a smile at Baby as she looked up at me, ears perked up as I rolled out of bed.  
"Ok Baby, I gotta get ready and head that way, are you gonna be ok without me?"  
She whined, burying her head in the blanks causing me to laugh walk into the bathroom, taking a shower, looking in the mirror I thought what to do with my hair before deciding to curl it, applying a light silver eye shadow to my eyes followed by a darker silver eye liner and black mascara. Smiling at my reflection I pulled on the outfit I had decided on the night before. A deep green shirt that hugged my chest perfectly, and charcoal grey dress slacks and hot pink heels. Nodding again in approval as I grabbed my hot pink purse and walked out to see my landlady waiting for me.  
"Can I help you Mrs. Rose?"  
"I just thought I could give you a ride dear."  
"Um, thank you, that's so sweet."  
She nodded, walking over to her 2014 Corvette Stingray. Sliding into the all black leather interior I was in ah at how beautiful the car was.

* * *

Thanking Mrs. Rose again before stepping out of her car, gaining a lot of looks in the process by the other interns. Looking up at the giant Google headquarters I smiled, mentally preparing myself for whatever I will have to do to get this job. Keeping my steps confident and my head held high I entered the glass building, looking around at the breathtaking entrance for a moment before checking in. Thanking the lady behind the desk I slipped the blue lanyard around my neck, easily hiding the red, yellow, green, and blue beanie in my purse before following the signs to where the other interns had gathered. Shaking my head at the never ending sea of interns, with a light sigh I started making my way through the crowd trying to be careful and not trip on the steps before taking a seat behind a guy wearing a navy blue beanie, black glasses, deep blue blazer, and was fully focused on his cell phone.  
"This is insane."  
The guy barely glanced back at me.  
"So, what's your name?"  
The guy rolled his eyes before sighing and looking back at me.  
"Do I look like I want to talk?"  
I smirked, his attitude not fazing me after so many years in a management position.  
"Well, last I check, the world does not revolve around that little phone of yours."  
"I'm not here to make friends."  
He turned back to his phone while I laughed lightly, leaning close to his ear, gently placing my chin on his shoulder taking a quick glance at the phone to see he was tweeting about the crowd of people and how much he didn't like it, I couldn't contain the light smirk that crossed my features.  
"I'm Chris by the way, be rude to me again and see what happens."  
Standing up I winked at his flabbergasted expression before moving up a few rows, spotting a girl about my age sitting by her self, and looking more than a little bored. Shrugging I walked over, taking a seat next to her.  
"Hello."  
"Hi?"  
I laughed at her uncertain tone.  
"I'm Chris."  
I offered my hand for her to shake; she smiled before placing her hand in mine.  
"I'm Neha."  
"Nice to meet you. I wasn't expecting this many interns."  
"Me either."  
Looking around I spotted two older men that were at least twice my age.  
"Are they interns?"  
"Looks like it."  
"Wow."  
We watched the pair for a moment before they took a seat in the spot I had been sitting in earlier with the grumpy tweeter. Watching as a man in a white button up shirt called our attention to him.  
"And so it begins."  
Neha smirked next to me, both of us sitting a little straighter as it was explained that we would receive emails explaining the different stations we would be going to, to see what Google was all about.  
"This is crazy."  
"Very."  
Realizing I had made a quick friend in Neha as we looked at each other's schedules. Quickly realizing we had the same stations to go to.  
"Yay, let's go."  
We smiled before walking into a room with a screen, smirking to myself when I spotted the familiar beanie of the boy from earlier. Looking at Neha I gave her an apologetic smile.  
"I'll be right back, I just want to say hi to a friend of mine, save me a seat?"  
"Sure."  
Taking careful steps I silently slid in next to him, deliberately bumping elbows causing his fingers to slide across the little screen. He sighed and looked at me.  
"Hey partner."  
"Can you really not leave me alone?"  
"Nope, you're just to much fun to not ignore. Just a warning my friend, you need to relax just a little. This is supposed to be fun, keep up the attitude and something might just happen to you."  
He rolled his eyes, opting not to reply to my remark as I elbowed his arm again before walking over to where Neha sat a few rows back.  
"This should be fun."

**Remember to review guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!  
Got another revised chapter for you!  
Quick shout out to IllusionsOfBeauty, WinchesterDixionBros, Pluv143000, Jane R. Doe, and heeyiitspaige! I love all of yall and everyone who is following and/or favoriteing Troublemaker. Just a quick little thing, normally when I have an issue with someone I just PM them, but this person is a guest so I can't do that. ILOVEMYH, as much as I appreciate the reviews, this is NOT a Stuart/Neha fic, they will not be together as a couple in this fic. Just wanted to remind you of that. To the rest of you, thank you so much for the support and enjoy the new chapter! I know it's a little short, but my memory is spotty on how the dialog goes and I couldn't find much on youtube.**

Watching as Mr. Chetty looked at us before clicking a button on the remote he was holding causing the screen to flash.  
"Now I recognize Google is not a conventional work place, having said that, we have rules. I'm going to ask you a series of questions. You are going to raise the green paddle to indicate yes. And the red paddle to indicate no. Let's begin."  
I rolled my eyes as the picture on the screen turned, relaxing in my seat a little, moving my phone so it sat on my leg.  
"Having a beer with your boss."  
Everyone but the two older interns raised the red paddle, smirking I glanced at Neha.  
"Well, I wouldn't get a beer with him, he doesn't seem very fun."  
It took everything Neha had not to laugh at me, obviously she appreciated my humor unlike my old boss. Looking up I noticed conversation going on between Mr. Chetty and the two interns was catching my attention.  
"Some of you are under twenty-one."  
"Some of us aren't under twenty-one, so. You wanna grab a cold one with me I'm happy to do that with you."  
I blinked at the taller of the two interns, intrigued by his thought process, before watching Mr. Chetty closely.  
"I will not be grabbing a cold one with you."  
"You get high?"  
Covering my mouth to stifle a laugh as Neha nudge me to keep me quiet, watching as the intern leaned close to my new 'friend' in the beanie, I could only imagine what he was saying. Mr. Chetty decided to move on and ask us the next question before we became to distracted.  
"Dating a fellow intern."  
Again all the red paddles went up except the same ones as earlier.  
"Do these two really not get how this works?"  
"Apparently not."  
Smirking I watched Mr. Chetty again.  
"This is Google, not Match dot com."  
"No, that's frowned a pond also?"  
I was taken a back by the blonde's slight accent, leaving me to wonder where these two were from.  
"So we say no to love?"  
"We say no to love, yes."  
I looked at Neha.  
"Not like there's anyone here worth dating anyway."  
She nodded in agreement while looking around at the guys, rolling my eyes for a moment before turning back to the front.  
"Taking food home from the office."  
Raising the red paddle before sitting back.  
"Wonder what they'll say this time."  
"Shush Chris."  
I laughed, grabbing my phone as I could hear Mr. Chetty getting annoyed with the intern, looking at some pictures I smiled at one of Baby when she was a puppy.  
"Who's that?"  
I smiled at Neha.  
"This is Baby, when she was a puppy, want to see what she looks like now?"  
"Sure."  
I smiled showing her the one I took last night.  
"Wow, she's beautiful."  
"Thanks."  
Looking up we realized the seminar was over.  
"Well, that was fun."  
"Very."  
"We pick teams tomorrow right?"  
"Right."  
I smiled as we walked to the entrance, sighing when I realized Mrs. Rose wasn't there to pick me up and I would have to walk.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Neha."  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow."  
Nodding I started walking away, spotting my 'friend' on my way out I smirked and waved at him as he threw me an obviously half hearted glare I simply smiled at him before leaving.

* * *

"Hey Baby, I'm back."  
She whined and danced around me happily.  
"It's going to be interesting, that's all I can say."

**What do we think of the slight revision on this one?  
Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!  
You guessed it!  
Another revised chapter!  
All I can promise is that this chapter and chapters 3 and 4 will be revised again in October.  
With all that enjoy the new chapter!**

Hearing my phone blaring I sighed before turning the alarm off as Baby laid her head on my chest and licked my face.  
"Alright, I'm awake."  
Her eyes lit up before she stood up and walked over to her food dish.  
"I see ya girl, I see ya."  
She sat down and waited while I filled her bowl before turning to my closet and pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight fitting, teal, V neck knitted top that showed a fair amount of skin, slipping on a pair of grey knee high boots before walking into the bathroom and quickly applying mascara before fluffing up my hair and pulling my glasses on, walking out of the apartment I yelled my goodbyes to Baby. Clicking through my iPod before finding something to listen to as I made my way to my truck and taking off towards Google.

* * *

Walking over to Neha with a smile on my face.  
"Wow, you look cute."  
"So do you."  
We laughed as we took our seats, looking around at all the other interns for a moment before Neha nudged me.  
"Looks like your friend's here."  
Looking where she pointed I laughed.  
"I should go say hello, only to be polite of course."  
"Of course."  
With a simple nod I stood and slowly made my way over to my favorite intern in the navy beanie. Taking a calm seat next to him I waited until he noticed me.  
"What?"  
I faked a gasp of shock at his annoyed tone.  
"Such attitude towards a lady."  
He snorted, his eyes never straying from the little screen in front of him.  
"You're a lady? That's shocking."  
I rolled my eyes and nudged him.  
"Don't pretend like you don't like me."  
He turned to me to reply but I was already on my feet and making my way towards Neha when another intern stopped me.  
"Well, hello there. I don't think I met you yesterday."  
I blinked at his almost to thick British accent.  
"And who would you be?"  
"Graham, and you would be?"  
I smirked, watching the intern in mild curiosity, about to answer until his eyes drifted down the front of my shirt and stayed on my breast for longer than was neither necessary nor appropriate.  
"Well, since your going to act like a pig, I think I'll keep my name to myself."  
"Feisty. I like it."  
I scoffed at him, unaware of the adorable brown eyes watching us from behind, before side stepping him and walking back to take my seat.  
"Who was that?"  
I glanced at Neha for a moment.  
"Said his name was Graham, he's a pig."  
She laughed and we fell into a light conversation while waiting for the day to start. Seeing Mr. Chetty walk up we both stopped and watched as he announced we had five minutes to pick a team. Keeping close to Neha we tried to team up with other people only to be ignored, seeing Graham walking our way I nudged her off to the side.  
"I'll be in any group except one with him."  
She agreed, and in the blink of an eye, everyone was in a group and our five minutes was up. Looking around I noticed a Japanese kid, my favorite intern, and the two older interns, who were talking to one of what I could only assume to be a team manager.  
"Really? The leftover team?"  
Neha looked around and noticed the same thing as me before we were yelled at to follow the older interns; walking into a separate room everyone chose their own spots to sit. Sitting next to Neha, deciding since we were the only girls on the team sticking together would be a good idea.  
"Okay, so this is where we will be working and for right now let's get to know each other."  
I looked at our team manager as he stood up from his chair.  
"I'll start off. I'm Lyle and it's pretty much wizzy-wig what you see is what you get, been working at Google for about 4 years now and have worked on 30 projects."  
I heard one of the older interns make a comment about the 30 projects but wasn't really paying attention.  
"Hey they ask Lyle to do something and Lyle does it, I'm a people pleaser, especially  
the ladies mah-mercedes. So, any questions?"  
Looking around I noticed my favorite intern was practically glaring at Lyle.  
"Yea, is Lyle gonna keep talking to himself in the third person? Because if so I might wanna punch Lyle in the face. I'm Stuart by the way."  
I covered my mouth to keep from laughing, before realizing I now knew his name.  
"Okay, tough but fair, Lyle's still a little nervous…shh..uh first time manager gonna stop doing it."  
As the introductions started I learned the Japanese kid was named Yo-Yo who had some psychological problems thanks to his controlling mother, which somehow sparked an argument between Stuart and Nick, the older intern with the blonde hair and introduced the other intern as his bud Billy, about breast-feeding.  
Sighing I was tired of the arguing, glancing at Neha I smiled and stood to my feet.  
"Boys! We're a team give it a rest. I'm Chris by the way, I know more about team work than any of you, and that's all any of you need to know for now."  
Neha laughed while the boys looked a little taken back as I took my seat again. Watching as Neha stood and did her…unique introduction that had me shaking my head and wondering about my new friend.  
As we were about to continue 'getting to know each other' Mr. Chetty sent us a video message with the information for the first challenge, finding a bug and decoding it. At the end of the message we jumped into action, grabbing dry erase markers we stated writing down formulas and trying to figure out what to do while Billy and Nick were yelling random words back and forth and were starting to get on all of our already shaken nerves.  
"Guys! Stop! You are not helping."  
They looked at me and tried to argue when Stuart spoke up, an idea popping into his head.  
"Why don't you guys go find the programmer."  
"His names Charles Xavier."  
I quickly added to Stuart's idea, smirking when I heard Yo-Yo chiming in when Neha finished it off.  
"He's bald and British."  
"He's in a wheelchair."  
That did the trick, the two men left and we were aloud to get back to work. Half way through we were waiting for Yo-Yo to finish his appointed job when Neha got impatient.  
"Are you finished yet?"  
"Almost done."  
I heard her scoff from my position next to Yo-Yo, my back to Stuart.  
"How can you be almost done? You can't be almost pregnant."  
"Yeah guys she would know."  
I shook my head, hearing Neha make a snarky remark before Stuart easily replied back.  
"Will you two stop? Lord it's like dealing with a bunch of children."  
"Something you would know about."  
I growled and stood up, easily slapping Stuart across the face, he blinked in shock, Lyle was about to say something when our computers flashed, announcing the winner to be Graham's team.  
"Great, all that arguing and we still lost."

* * *

Sitting with the group for lunch, somehow getting stuck next to Stuart, who still had a red mark on his cheek, at the table with Neha across from me.  
"Wonder when they'll be back?"  
"The fact that they fell for it, I don't care."  
I glared at Stuart before opening my laptop, a picture of Baby and I in front of our small, overly decorated; white tree surrounded by presents greeted me. Smiling lightly I checked around on Facebook when Nick and Billy walked over to us. Guilt gripped me as I turned back to my screen, not wanting to be rude to our oldest team members again. Seeing my email icon flashed I shrugged and clicked on it, excitement filling me when I realized it was from my uncle, asking if I still wanted to work for him.  
"What's up?"  
I looked up to see Neha looking at me, not realizing Stuart was looking at my screen in curiosity until I closed the program, leaving him to look at Baby in barely concealed curiosity.  
"It's nothing."  
She gave me a disbelieving look, looking back at my screen I made a mental note to reply back to him when I went home.

**So what did we think?  
I know, not a whole lot was changed in this chapter, but there will be changes later.  
Remember to review and I will update when the movie FINALLY comes out on DVD in one month!**


End file.
